Mean Girls (WWE Edition)
by MeruisBored
Summary: Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart use the new guy, Chris Jericho, to get back at Shawn Michaels and his group...but what happens when Chris starts to become one of them?
1. Chapter 1

My first day at the WWE and this job is already shit. None of the guys in the locker room would speak to me. When I tried to introduce myself, they scoffed and walked away. I even had to eat at catering alone. I've quickly learned that they don't like outsiders, but this is no way to treat the ayatollah of rock and rolla, the savior of Monday Night Ra-

"You might not want to stand so close to the bathroom there."

I was dragged out of my thoughts by the voice of my childhood idol…and the god awful smell of poo.

"Big Show tends to get the runs a lot," Bret Hart said, obviously trying not to laugh, "You're the new guy, right?"

"Yeah, I-"

I froze up at the touch of someone pulling and playing with my long golden hair.

"Is this your natural hair color?" Jim Neidhart asked, still refusing to release my mane.

"Yeah."

"It's gorgeous!" He exclaimed and drug me in closer to put a few of my strands up to his own. "You see, Bret, this is the color I want."

Seeing how uncomfortable I was growing, Bret reached over and slapped Jim's hands off.

"Sorry about him. Sometimes he's too gay to function," Bret laughed, "So, are you in a match tonight?"

I continued to chuckle as I started to feel my face heating up. Impressing the Canadian hero was always a dream of mine, but right now, I was far from it. I feel like such a noob.

"I wish, but I have a meeting to attend in a couple of minutes. I have no idea where this room is though." I handed over a slip of paper with the information all on it to Bret.

"Oh, this one is simple," Bret smiled, "We have nothing to do at the moment so we'll show you."

Him and Jim turned the other way to lead, not once looking back to check if I was following. I let out a sigh before running after them to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter isn't done at all, just wanted to go ahead and put it up though so I have motivation to finish it, lol.**

**Feel free to give any ideas! :D**

We entered a dark, empty room after walking around for the last hour and a half. Jim comfortably sat down in a chair nearby while Bret rubbed down the wall in search of a light switch.

"I thought you guys were taking me to my meeting." I said with, I'm sure, a very confused look on my face.

"We did." Jim replied.

"Well, where is everybody?" I gestured my hands all around the room.

"These rooms were switched years ago," Bret said with a mischievous grin, "They must have forgotten while making those forms."

Contrary to popular belief, I am not a trouble maker. I hated to do anything that I was not supposed to, let alone skip.

"Won't I get in trouble for this?"

"Why would we get you in trouble? We're your friends." Bret said, sounding very sincere.

With that I joined them and took a seat, wondering what I was probably missing in such an "important" meeting.

**-At said meeting-**

"Now, are there any questions about what we just went over?" Eric Bischoff asked, his voice booming throughout the entire meeting room.

The few attending superstars glanced at one another in awkward silence until someone raised their hand way in the back. Eric pointed at them, giving them permission to speak.

"Yeah, uh…why can't the girls share locker rooms with us? I think we would all enjoy that very much." JBL stated.

Laughter exploded throughout the area as Eric grew frustrated.

"I'm sure you would, John, but the truth of the matter is if Vince allowed you hooligans to do such then you will get chlamydia and die…now take some condoms."

**-Somewhere else-**

."How do you spell your name again, Jerimo? Bret questioned and leaned back against the seat.

"Uhm, actually it's Jericho." I nervously laughed. Bret looked at me thoughtfully for a split second before saying, "Yeah, I'm just going to call you Chris."

Jim started starring out of the window and gasped, "Would you look at the way X-Pac is dressing now?" Bret looked out of the window too and rolled his eyes.

"Who's X-Pac?" I glanced around outside where a group was standing. The group was big, but three people stood out.

"X-Pac is the one with the green spray paint. Ugh, and you see that one? The tall guy with the sunglasses? That's the Brokeback Kid's main bodyguard, Kevin Nash." Bret pointed to the two as he described. His stare turned cold when he pointed to the third guy though.

"The Brokeback Kid? You mean, Shawn Michaels?" My face lit up with excitement. "I'll be working with the Showstopper! I watched him in high school!"

"Don't get excited, Chris. You might like the guy's ability, but outside of the ring he's a pathetic nasty manipulator." Jim spoke up when he saw my excitement.

A little disappointed, I turned away from the window and sat back down. Jim sat with me while Bret started to throw a bouncy ball at the wall.

"Now, here's a chart of the catering room. Cliques are crazy here. You have the Oddities, Nation of Domination, Legion of Doom, The Corporation, Too Cool, the greatest people you will ever meet and then you have the worst." Jim explained as he laid it all out on paper.

"The worst?" I raised a brow and assumed he meant HBK. Bret had stopped throwing the ball and sat down in front of me.

"The Kliq."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into catering after my first match ever. I may not have won, but I'm still pumped. After getting my food and heading towards my new friends, also known as the greatest people you will ever meet, I was stopped by a nice looking guy with too much grease in his hair and a purple vest on.

"We're taking a lunch time survey on new upcoming stars. Do you mind answering some questions?"

I gave a nod for him to go ahead. He smirked at me and looked over towards a group that was trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"-Insert sexual joke/innuendo here-"

The group this guy kept looking over to roared with laughter and his smirk widened. I was too busy trying to understand the odd question to notice we were standing by The Kliq's table.

"You can't just take Kev out, not call him back, then stand there and hit on this poor innocent kid right in front of us, Scott."

Shawn Michaels' voice broke my train of thought from the survey question to the trio sitting at the table that some wrestlers would kill to sit.

"You were supposed to call me back!" Kevin sat up angrily.

In that moment, Shawn, X-Pac and Kevin were all looking at me. Shawn had a look of disapproval on his face, Kevin's eyes were full of sadness and envy. I assume it's because of this guy that was apparently "hitting on me." And X-Pac was obviously in a daze.

Scott threw his toothpick at the table and Shawn's face turned disgusted as he cleared his throat.

"Kid, do you want to have sex with him?"

I stood there starring at them until I realized his question was directed towards me.

"No, thank you."

I was kind of uncomfortable with how straight forward the question was.

"You heard him, dick face. Buh Bye."

Scott slowly turned and walked back to his group that suddenly got quiet, but not before he muttered bitch under his breath.

"You're new, right? What's your name?" X-Pac asked while Shawn invited me to take the seat in front of them.

"Yeah, my name's Chris." I smiled nervously at them then I looked over to where Bret and Jim were sitting. They both motioned in a way that meant 'why the hell are you over there?!' I honestly didn't know the answer to that.

"Where'd you come from, Chris?" Kevin added in a bored tone.

I tried not to look offended at the yawn he gave me. "WCW," I replied shortly.

Shawn grinned before letting out a bark of laughter, "Shut up!"

The only thing I could think of to do was shrug.

"Shut. Up." Shawn repeated.

"I-I didn't say anything." I awkwardly mumbled.

"So you've never been with the big boys, huh?" He asked, shooting me a million dollar smile and I chuckled a little. His gaze soon went to my glorious glittery jacket.

"I love your jacket, where did you get it?"

"Oh, I made it myself." Trying not to blush, I glanced down at my clothing and smoothed it out.

I smiled proudly as Kevin spoke again.

"That is sooo fetch!" He reached out and tried to feel it, but failed when Shawn smacked his hand away.

"What the hell is fetch?" Shawn asked through gritted teeth with an annoyed look.

"Oh, it's like slang…from England." Kevin answered like it was the most obvious thing in the word. X-Pac gave me a confused stare.

"Wait…if you're from WCW then why are you good at wrestling?"

I was about to answer his question when Kevin nudged his shoulder.

"Oh my god, X-Pac, you can't just ask people why they are good at wrestling especially if they are from WCW."

X-Pac held his hands up in defense and went back to eating his food.

"Could you give us some privacy?" Shawn asked, but didn't wait for an answer as the three members huddled together to whisper. I looked back over towards Bret and Jim, who were still trying to find out what I was doing. I shrugged and looked back to the Kliq. They all finally agreed on something and faced me again.

"Ok," Shawn started, "You should know that we don't do this very often so this is like a really big deal."

He looked over to Kevin, signaling him to finish.

"We want to invite you to sit with us for the rest of the week."

I went to protest, but before I could decline Shawn made my decision for me.

"Cool, so we'll see you tomorrow."

They all smiled widely at me and X-Pac finished off this mini conference by saying "On Wednesdays we wear pink." Pink? I'm the ayatollah of rock and rolla. I don't wear pink.


End file.
